On modern computer architectures, the scan-based data access approach is gaining more popularity with the increasing hardware capabilities in the areas of instruction-level processing parallelism, hierarchy of data caches for memory accesses and memory address translations (TLB), and of instruction caches. This popularity has given rise to new database technologies such as columnar data store and vector processing engines. On the other hand, traditional indexing technologies still remain as powerful data-pruning mechanisms on index organized data sets. Realizing the powers of both technologies within their respective suitable zones to work efficiently, technologies that mix the two technologies are starting to appear. There is a need for an approach that allows efficient data scans while maintaining the efficiency of indexed lookups.